


Faultlines

by abreathaway (fullofstarlight)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, first order rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofstarlight/pseuds/abreathaway
Summary: Rey had always kept her feelings for her master to herself. That is until the day Kylo Ren entertains her feelings for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a version of this about a month back and posted it. I didn't exactly quite feel satisfied with the older version, feeling that the writing was rushed. So, I decided to challenge myself and rewrite it.

Rey sits up in her bed, eyes blinking as her vision comes to focus. The dark grey tones of the Supremacy come to view. It’s a stark contrast to the golden sand dunes of Jakku that she had once grown so used to. That was a year ago now. It’s hard to remember a time where she once scavenged on a day to day basis just to feed herself. It’s hard to believe there was a time when her life was a pit of chaos rather than the structured order she has come to know. There are no longer days of drawn out hunger nor is there the ceaseless loneliness that seemed to swallow her whole on Jakku. There is only The First Order and its endless days of strict routine.

 

Rey rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. She draws back her covers with her left hand. Her undergarments still lay on her sheets. Heat resonates between her thighs as the previous night returns to her. It’s not the first time she’s touched herself with the thoughts of her Master at the front of her mind. She’s done this since she’s known him. It doesn’t make much sense to her actually. She hardly knows Kylo Ren, _not truly._ She’s never seen his face or even seen a bit of his flesh. The only extensions of his true self that she’s seen are the fringes of thick, dark hair that peek out of the back of his helmet.

 

But, she’s still so drawn to him. At first, she wrote it off as mere infatuation — a hero worship of sorts. She knows now that it’s a bit deeper than that. Rey doesn’t exactly know what it is. She’s never been close enough to anyone to understand emotional attachment. _Till now that is._

 

Rey slides her legs over the side of the large bed. She walks to the wall and slides the palm of her hand over a switch to open her closet. Rey dresses herself in dark clothing that contrasts the off-white material she was so accustomed to wearing on Jakku. Master Ren had asked that she see him in his private quarters early this morning. He’s never asked this of her nor has she ever entered his private room. A burning sensation stirs within her. She mustn’t make these feelings known in his presence. The obsessive thoughts, the scorching desire — it all must be kept from him. Rey's fingers slides against the console next to her closet, closing both the door to her closet and the emotions that threatens to consume her.

 

Rey steps through her private quarters. She stands before a grayish door and places her hand on the door frame. Rey leans into her hand. She centers her emotions and finds a place of stillness. Rey stands straight and presses her index finger against a button on the wall. The door slides open. Rey crosses through the door frame and turns back to the door. She presses a button to close and lock the door behind her.

 

The hallway is almost barren and lifeless at such an early hour. One of the Knights of Ren is walking in her direction. He gives her a curt nod before he passes her. It had taken her quite some time to earn the approval of her peers, but it would seem as if they have finally warmed up to her in the year that she’s been with The First Order.

 

Rey’s feet are heavy as she steps closer and closer to Kylo Ren's quarters. Her feet slow to a stop, and she turns to face a steel door. Rey’s fingers clench together. She releases the tension in her hands and reaches for the comm panel adjacent to the door. Her index finger presses against a small button. “Master Ren...you asked to speak with me.”

 

She waits for an answer, but is met with silence. The door slides open and Rey crosses through the doorway. Kylo stands on the other side of the room with his back to her. Rey’s eyes catch a head of dark hair rather than his helmet. She takes one step forward and kneels to the floor.

 

The ground shifts as he walks towards her. Leather clad fingers touch underneath her chin, tilting her gaze up to him. Rey’s eyes gaze upon his true face. His deep brown eyes, his dark hair, all the angular features — she takes it all in. His eyes bore down into hers as he stands over her.

 

“Rise,” he orders.

 

Rey obeys, rising to her full height. He steps towards her until only a mere inch separates them. His eyes study her before he cups her cheek in his hand. The guards she had placed around her heart seem to fall to pieces. Something seems to come alive in her, something she cannot resist. The previous night touches the top of her mind, playing back in vivid detail. He’s in her mind, watching her memories unfold to him as if they were his own.

 

“I know what you think about when you're alone, Rey. I know you want me.”

 

It’s like his words have set her on fire. Dark eyes flicker over her body, seeming to study each and every detail of her shaking form. Kylo withdraws his hand from her cheek and traces them down her neck. He stops at her collarbone.

 

“Do you want to know what it feels like?” he leans forward and whispers into her ear, “ _I can show you._ ”

 

A staggered breath escapes her lips. Her hands reach out and grasp the heavy material of his coat. She tries to imagine what she might look like right now. The words _desperate_ and _easy_ are the first words to come to mind. Rey closes the distance between them and rests the side of her head against his chest.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey.”

 

“I want you.”

 

Those three words are all that he needs to her. He scoops her up off of her feet, holding her firmly in his arms just as he had when he stole her away from Jakku. He carries her through the main room of his quarters, and as they cross through the doorway to his bedroom, it’s as if she’s crossed a certain threshold. This is not like the vivid dreams she has a night. _This is real_.

 

Kylo lays her on the bed. She peers up at him, watching him shed the dark cowl from his body. He drops it carelessly to the floor and peels off both of his leather gloves, allowing them to slip through his fingers to the floor. The bed shifts underneath her as he climbs on top of her. A wooden feeling comes over her as her nervousness seems to get the best of her. She feels so thin and frail underneath his large frame.

 

His warm fingers run along her exposed collarbone. He sinks down to her, his lips so excruciatingly close to hers. Rey knows that if they do this, _if he takes her_ , that they can never go back to what they had before. There’s a certain degree of danger in it all. Jakku had taught her that her choices will always have a weighted impact on the rest of her life, and good or bad, _this_ will carry its own set of consequences for her. Whatever transpires in this bedroom cannot be turned off like a mere fantasy. It will mark her forever. But, when she looks into his dark eyes, all sense of reason is lost to her. This is what she wants. Consequences be damned.

 

His lips seize hers. In all her dreams, he’s sweeter and gentler, but _this_ is so much different. His hands grasp her wrists, forcing them over her head. He nips at her lower lip and forces his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue explores her mouth as if he’s tasting every bit of her. His tongue clashes with hers eliciting a soft whimper from her. He breaks away from her, releasing her wrists as he sits up. His eyes are looking over her body. Fingers tug lazily at the material of the tunic peeking out from under the wrap dress that covers her chest.

 

“I want this off and on my floor,” his voice holds a level of authority like he’s giving her an order rather than asking her a simple request.

 

His fingers trail down to the belt that holds her wrap dress together and grasp tightly around the leather material. His free hand fumbles with the buckle around her belt. He pulls the belt from her in one swift motion and tosses it to the floor. His sits her up and tugs against the thin black material of her wrap dress with both hands. One hand braces her as the other hand reaches underneath her tunic to cup her breast in hand. He withdraws his hand and lifts the tunic over her head. He throws it to the floor, his eyes looking down to her exposed breasts with an animalistic hunger she’s never seen before.

 

Kylo’s hands reach to the belt around his long heavy coat, unhooking it with ease. He tosses it to the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. He shrugs out of his heavy coat and lifts a tunic over his head before throwing both articles of clothing over the side of the bed. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as she looks up to his naked chest for a mere moment. His hands snake around her, trailing along the tense muscles of her back as he lowers her back down to the bed.

 

Warm lips kiss down her neck and collarbone. A sigh escapes her as her eyes flutter shut. The way his warm breath touches her skin, the way his hand caresses and kneads against her breast — every little sensation he causes lights a fire within her. His tongue tastes her nipple before he lays a wet kiss upon it. Her eyes snap open and a sharp, rigid breath escapes her. His teeth scrape lightly against her nipple before he takes it between his lips and suckles gently. Fingers trace down from her breast to the waistband of her pants. Every nerve in her body tenses as his hand slides underneath her panties. Two fingers touch between her legs and slide deep inside her. Rey's hand reaches to his head of thick, dark hair and grasps locks of his hair between her fingers.

 

“ _Master Ren..._ ” she moans the only name she’s ever addressed him with.

 

Kylo’s fingers explore the inside of her, touching her in ways she’s never even dared to touch herself. His fingers stroke over a spot that makes her writhe and whimper underneath him. He bites down on her nipple softly and strokes that same spot again and again. A sharp cry escapes her. He withdraws his fingers and hovers over her. His eyes lock with hers as he brings his fingers to his lips and sucks on both of them.

 

“ _Hmm_ ,” he makes a noise and licks the top of his fingers. “You taste good.”

 

Rey heaves heavy breaths as she looks up to him. His fingers graze over her chest and down her stomach. He stops at the waistband of her pants.

 

“I want to these off,” he says. “I want to see all of you.”

 

One hand wraps around her back and sits her up. Rey's fingers shake as she reaches down to her boots. Her hands pull both of her boots and socks from her feet. Her hand swipes them over the side of the bed carelessly. Her fingers fumble with the buttons on her trousers. The thought of being naked before him makes her hesitate. Kylo seems to pick up on her hesitation and reaches out to her. His fingers simultaneously hook around the waistband of her trousers and panties, drawing them both down her legs at the same time. He flings them over the side of the bed and looks down upon her with lustful eyes.

 

She’s so exposed completely before him. Every insecurity she's ever had about her body seems to resurface. Rey sits up wraps her arms around herself as a sudden feeling of self-consciousness comes over her. Kylo takes her wrist in his hand and draws her arm away from her breasts. He places his free hand against her shoulder and lays her back down to the bed.

 

Kylo releases her wrist and traces his fingers over her collarbone. The tips of his fingers trail down her chest. He stops and circles his thumb around the erect nipple, his eyes looking straight down into hers. “ _Look at you…_ you’re so perfect. There’s no reason to hide yourself from me.”

 

Rey shivers at his words. Kylo withdrawals his thumb from her nipple and places both his hands on the insides of her legs. His hands push her legs apart. He leans between her legs and tastes her. She squirms at the sudden contact. His grip tightens around the inside of her thighs, forcing her to stay in place. His tongue touches her clit, flicking across it in soft strokes. Rey bites her lip and turns her head to the side. One hand digs into the blanket underneath her while the other tangles itself in his hair.

 

Dark hair falls over his eyes as he looks to her. Rey brushes his hair out of his eyes and meets his gaze for only a moment. He withdrawals from her and crawls toward her. He props himself up on his elbows and draws her close to him so that her back is pressed against him. He reaches between her legs and strokes her clit with two fingers. His fingers work their way inside her as he applies pressure to her clit with his thumb.

 

An electric feeling shoots through her. Her hand touches the side of his arm as she pleads to him with her eyes. His fingers run over that spot within her once more, and Rey whimpers and writhes against him. His lips touch her neck, suckling gently. Her entire body spasms underneath him as sheer ecstasy consumes her. Rey curls into him as waves of euphoria wash over her. This isn’t what she had imagined it would feel like. _It’s better._ Her palms rest against his chest as she rides the last wave of her orgasm.

 

Kylo rolls on top of her, laying her flat on the bed. His hand reaches between their bodies and fumbles with his pants. The realization of where she is and what is about to occur hits her. She can feel his hard erection between her legs, and suddenly, all of her fears and her inexperience seem to paralyze her.

 

“Master... _I…_ ”

 

He shushes her. “Trust me.”

 

She can feel the tip of his cock enter inside of her. Pain splits through her as he thrusts deep inside her. Tears brim her eyes. His thrusts are slow at first. Rey bites her lip, trying to fight away the pain inside of her. His eyes flash with concern as he looks down upon her. He slows and adjusts the angle of his thrusts. He hits this spot inside of her that sends a wave of pleasure through her. A soft moan slips past her lips as pain transforms to pleasure.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Kylo hisses through his teeth. “You feel so fucking good.”

 

He quickens his pace. Rey wraps her legs around him as her arms circle around his neck. The entire world feels so lost to her. All that exists is him and her. His thrusts slow, keeping her from falling into that place of sheer bliss he had taken her to earlier.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she begs in a sharp whimper.

 

The way he moves in controlled slow thrusts is torture to her. She feels as if she’s being kept in some sort of limbo. His lips twist into a half grin. A dark look dances in his eyes. He’s enjoying the power he has over her.

 

“What do you want?” he says. “ _Tell me._ ”

 

Heat rises in her cheeks. She turns her eyes away from him. His hand grips underneath her chin and forces her to look up to him.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey?”

 

“ _I don’t know_ ,” her whisper is sharp. “Just don’t stop…”

 

Kylo withdraws his hand from underneath her chin. His lips claim hers as his thrusts quicken. Her arms wrap around his neck. _She’s so close now_. Her hips meet in time with his thrusts. She needs this. _She needs him._

 

Every inch of her feels as if she’s shattering underneath him. Her vision is blurred as the room seems to spin around her. Kylo thrusts into her one last time, finding his own release inside of her. He collapses on top of her, heaving thick, heavy breathes as he rolls off of her. Time seems to halt into a quiet reverie, and there's a part of her that wishes this could be forever.

 

A ringing sounds echoes through the room. The bed shifts. Kylo retrieves a communicator from the side of his bed and answers it. “Is this important?”

 

“Considering that the Supreme Leader is demanding your presence, I'd consider it pretty damn important,” Hux’s voice echoes through the communicator.

 

“Give me a damn minute. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

He tosses the communicator on his nightstand and sits at the side of the bed with his back to her. A deep breath escapes him. His head tilts back to her slightly. “I have to go. You can stay here if you want. Just don't make too much noise."

 

Kylo rises from the bed and grabs his clothes off the floor. His boots fall heavy against the floor, his footsteps fading away till the only sound left in the room is the soft hum of the air vents. Rey curls into a ball and rests her head against a soft pillow. Her naked skin that once scorched underneath Kylo’s touch now freezes under the cool air shrouding the room.

 

The magnitude of what had just occurred starts to seep into her mind. It’s as if every wall she’s put up has turned to ash and she’s that fragile little girl on Jakku again. Rey shivers. She shifts in the bed and pulls the heavy covers over her. Rey draws her legs into herself and tugs the blanket closer to her. The warmth she finds underneath the heavy blanket makes her feel safe. Exhaustion takes its hold on her, her eyes flutter shut, and sleep steals her away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo Returns
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, SNL happened last night and channeled my thirst...

Rey feels his raw energy before Master Ren returns to her. It’s as if he’s attached to her by an invisible cord that pulls and pulls. She pulls the covers over her shoulders as if the blanket is a cloak that can guard her from the wrath she feels. She’s seen him angry before—even felt the energy resonating off of him in thick pulses. _But, never like this._ She’s hit with the strength of his anger. Violent imagery fills her mind. There’s Snoke, there’s Hux, and there’s a bearded man draped in a long brown coat. These men die again and again in such horrific ways. Rey brings her hands to the side of her head and snaps her eyes shut. The images in her mind are so vivid and laced in savagery she could never dream of.

 

 _Why?_ Why is she now so privy to these visions? Rey fears that their intimacy has linked them. She rolls over and draws the covers over her head. She can hear boots fall against the floor loud and heavy. She draws the covers away from her eyes and looks up at him. The darkness seems to pour from him in long, dark coiled talons. Kylo sits on the side of the bed and leans over to her. His hands run through her hair before peeling the blanket away from her and exposing her naked form to cold air.

 

His eyes flicker downward, studying her naked flesh through thick lashes. The violence in his mind seems to twist and turn into every lustful fantasy his mind can conjure up. Leather touches her skin, eliciting a shiver from her. The only sound in the room is the sound of their breath and the low whir of the cool air being pushed out of the vents. The mattress creaks underneath her as his body weight shifts. Rey remains still, watching as Kylo removes his clothing until nothing remains. The bed dips when he sits at the end of the mattress. His long, thick fingers outstretched to her and run through her hair.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Rey obeys, eyes glancing up to meet with his. She exhales deeply as a warm feeling seems to crawl through her. The mattress shifts when he crawls over her, lying flat on top of her. Her breath catches in her throat when she looks up to him. Anger flashes in her mind— _his_ anger towards Snoke and _anger towards someone else._ Her hand touches the side of the face. She wants to take him away from all of his pain and all of his rage.

 

 _Let me help you_ , she sends her silent plea to him through the Force. She leans forward and kisses his lips with soft tenderness. He leans her head back against the pillow and parts her lips with his tongue. His fingers trace up the outside of her thigh as he deepens their kiss. He breaks their kiss and lifts her into his lap. She shies away from him and wraps her arms around herself. Her gaze tilts downward. She wants to touch him, but she’s afraid of her own inexperience.

 

He leans forward and murmurs in her ear. “Don’t be afraid, Rey.”

 

Rey’s muscles relax as her arms drop to her sides. She outstretches her right hand to him, but hesitates just before the tips of her fingers touch his flesh. He takes her hand and places her palm against his chest. She releases a staggered breath, her eyes flickering up to his for a mere second. She looks down at his hard cock. She withdrawals her hand from his chest and takes his cock in her palm. Rey leans forward, hesitating for a mere moment before she takes him inside her mouth.

 

She’s fantasized about this so many times. Her daydreams were always vague with naivety, but this is real. The taste of his flesh, the way his cock feels in her hand—it’s so foreign to her. Kylo's hand strokes a stray strand of her away from her face, tucking it behind her ear with a level of tenderness she would never expect from him. She can hear him moaning as she works her tongue against the tip of his cock.

 

“Yes, Rey,” he encourages in a hissed whisper. “Just like that.”

 

Kylo’s energy shrouds her in a cloak of passion and desire. His fingers grasp at hair. She can feel this fire scorch her when he releases in her mouth. Rey swallows the bitter liquid before letting out a few delicate coughs. His index finger and thumb tilt her chin so that their gaze meets. She can see hell burning in his eyes. It should scare her, but _no_ , all she wants is _more_.

 

“I can give you _more_.” His eyes pierce her as if they are piercing her soul. “I can give you _everything._ ”

 

One hand touches the small of her back while the other holds the back of her neck. Kylo lowers her down to the bed and kisses against her collarbone. She feels so small and fragile underneath him. He peppers kisses down her chest and abdomen until he reaches between her legs. His thick hands part her thighs. Rey’s breath hitches in her throat when his tongue touches her clit. She bites her lower lip and digs her fingers into the sheets. His lips suckle against her causing a whimper to escape from her. Her head is swimming as she loses herself to him.

 

Unspoken words resonate in her mind. _Yes, Rey, give into me._ Rey shivers. His tongue circles against her. Something within her builds and builds. Her hands tighten around the thin material of his sheets. Her body feels wave after wave of sheer pleasure run through her. It circles through her in a seemingly endless cycle, rippling through her over and over. _He’s doing this to her._ He’s bent the Force in a way she never thought possible. Another surge of pleasure tears through her. She lets out a sharp cry as her mind seems to blank.

 

For a split second, her world seems to spin around her in some never-ending spiral. She sucks in air desperately, trying to find some sense of balance. Kylo crawls forward and cups her cheek. He leans down to kiss her forehead and rises to look down into her eyes. “ _My sweet Rey…_ ”

 

Kylo hands trail down her sides before gripping her hips. She can feel the tip of his cock between her legs. Rey’s chest feels so heavy. She feels a bit of soreness as he presses into her. She still hasn’t recovered from their last time together. He seems to sense her discomfort and draws it from her mind as if her pain never existed to begin with. His thrusts are slow to start as if to test her limits. Rey bucks her hips against him, encouraging him to go faster. Kylo obliges her and quickens his pace.

 

Kylo’s hand reaches between them and strokes her clit in small circles. “I can feel you whenever you touch yourself like this when you're alone. _Each. And. Every. Time._ I know what you want me to do to you. I’ve seen it in your mind.”

 

He removes his hand from her and grips both of her wrists tightly in his strong hands, forcing them down against the mattress. She whimpers underneath him as he continues his thrusts. Vivid memories of her fantasies flicker through her mind. He stops at the one where he binds her and dominates her. “Is that what you want, Rey?”

 

She turns her eyes away from him as her cheeks burn with embarrassment. He chuckles and whispers into her ear. “We’ll have to try that next time.”

 

His dark energy and her innocence come together with such balanced symmetry. His hand reaches between them and strokes against her clit, touching her in this perfect way.

 

“ _Master..._ ” Rey can barely manage to speak.

 

Rey’s mind seems to splinter into small cracks. _She’s so damn close._ She moves her hips against him, trying so desperately to reach that sense of euphoria only he can bring her. Every nerve within her seems to ignite as her very soul feels as if it’s falling to pieces. She feels as if she’s trapped in a never-ending rapture where waves of bliss crash against her over and over. He thrusts into her until he meets her in this shared euphoria. Their shared energy drives her over the edge. She feels as if she’s died a beautiful death and ascended to another plane of existence.

 

A blurry haze clouds her vision as she lays flat against the mattress. Kylo lays down next to her and draws her into his strong embrace. Rey rests her head into his chest. His anger seems to have lifted. She curls into him and smiles. It was her intention to alleviate his pain, and she had succeeded in that small goal. Exhaustion seems to take hold of her. She’s drifting away in his arms, but before sleep takes its hold, she hears him whisper to her, “You are mine now. _Forever._ ”

 


End file.
